


Goodwill Girl

by Sath



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Genderplay, Insults, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Roleplay, everyone has a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath
Summary: Kylo and Hux have sex in a speeder. Hux wears a skirt. Set in the Idols and Dead Men verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idols and Dead Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723853) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



> The First Order worldbuilding in the background probably won't make much sense without reading IADM, but I feel like Hux in a skirt and bra has universal appeal. This was written as an attempt to murder [Space-emos](http://space-emos.tumblr.com), which has sadly failed for now but I'm going to keep trying! 
> 
> While I was attempting to work on this fic like a good fandom citizen, Space-emos attacked me with this [outstanding reference](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/150238770366/ive-been-travelling-lately-and-therefore-have-not) for skirt!Hux. She then drew a hilarious comic in an attempt to pre-murder me before I could complete my mission [here](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/150915587806/sathinfection-will-be-posting-the-dreaded). Then she drew [this](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/image/150917576886), which is completely NSFW and also burned and salted my crops while resurrecting me at the same time. 
> 
> Little bit of slapping and spanking, but not enough to tag for. Light sprinkling of self-directed misogynistic language that's not earnest. This is set at some sort of unspecified time after [REDACTED FUTURE EVENT] that is obliquely hinted at because I'm an ass.

Coruscant still had all the trappings of Empire, though all the money had fled. Those that stayed had to make do by scrabbling for credits spent by tourists who wanted to look at the Galactic Civil War’s corpse. Kylo had taken Hux to his favorite run-down terrace café in Coruscant City for caf and lax rules about smoking. It was exactly what Hux enjoyed, and there was hardly any press to avoid on the whole planet. Kylo was startled out of enjoying his caf by the unexpected sight of Hux staring at two young women walking past.

“Don’t be outraged,” said Hux, flicking ash from his second cigarette. “I was just remembering something. The round collars and pleated skirts made them look like First Order Goodwill Girls.”

“Sounds suggestive.”

“Oh, that was the point. They were Academy students who signed up to entertain visiting Republicans. Show them around, talk about the Order’s supremacy, let the senator have whatever they wanted. A little like our first meeting, actually,” Hux said, long fingers at his collar, exposing part of a bruise left by Kylo’s teeth, “a fact which wasn’t lost on me at the time. The job came with extra luxury rations and access to contraceptives, which made the assignments competitive. My second-year roommate was a Goodwill Girl. Sometimes she’d let me wear the uniform so I could sneak into the junior officer’s dorm and fuck my boyfriend. Same-sex visitors were forbidden, unless they were a relative.”

Swallowing his reflexive jealousy, Kylo said, “I think you must have looked good in a skirt.”

“I did.” Hux smirked. “And I was convincing. I only got caught once, climbing down from my boyfriend’s window. There was a peace officer waiting for me at the bottom. He was around my age, and thrilled at getting to lecture an Academy cadet on breaking curfew. Then he decided to do an ID check on me.” A flicker of old anxiety crossed Hux’s mind, dissipating as he looked out at Coruscant’s skyline. “It was my first-year Academy holo, with the horrible freshman boy’s haircut. I could see him adding everything up: boy in a skirt climbing out of the men’s wing. He should have arrested me, but he just said ‘be more careful, miss.’ I don’t… I should have left it at that. But I really was stupid at eighteen. I offered to thank him somewhere more private and he went along with it, the most miserably guilty look on his face as I went to my knees and took his cock in my mouth.”

Kylo was picturing it. Hux’s skirt fanning out over his bare legs, pale lips spreading over another man’s cock and perhaps that same look of contempt in his eyes he was so good at giving other people.

“After he finished,” Hux continued, relating the whole thing coolly, “he pulled me up and kissed me, trying to taste himself. He stuck his hand up my shirt and scolded me for not wearing a bra while he played with my nipples. It was so weird that I let him keep going. He wouldn’t touch my cock directly, only rubbed me through my briefs. He started calling me a girl, his pretty Goodwill Girl, too good for some dirty old senator’s dick. I got off on it. A psychoanalyst would find it too transparent, why I liked it. He cried afterwards and said he was sorry. Anyway, there’s a story for you.” Stubbing out his cigarette, Hux asked, “So is it the skirt, or the idea of despoiling innocent little me with your Republican cock that’s got you looking at me like that?”

“Both,” Kylo said. Hux’s flat delivery of the word ‘despoil’ just made it more tempting.

“The senator from Naboo can have whatever he wants,” Hux replied, with the hint of a smile. “Can’t he?” 

* * *

Duty was unavoidable. Though Coruscant was only a shadow of itself, it was still in the Core, and that meant the HoloNet reception in their hotel suite was perfect. Halfway through a three hour HoloNet conference, someone arrived with a delivery. Hux grabbed it and retreated back to the office without saying a word about the contents. The package had looked soft. Like it was just fabric.  

“Ren, do you have any action items to bring forward to the committee? I didn’t see you submit any after I emailed this morning,” said Senator X’bli-sh’s holo. The alien’s tentacles waved disapprovingly.

Kylo did have an action item, until he saw a chat message from Hux appear in the corner of the projection: _I had to buy clip-on earrings because my ears aren’t pierced like yours._

“No,” Kylo told X’bli-sh, deciding that reducing the tax on beer from Lothal was completely beneath his time.

“But you always have action items,” X’bli-sh said. “Are you in a hostage situation?”

Another message appeared: _I need help getting my bra on._

“Please, X’bli-sh, that only happened once.” Kylo tried to minimize the messaging window so he would not have to think about it, but Hux updated him again: _Never mind I figured it out._ “I need to go. Personal emergency. I’ll review the minutes later this evening.”

He cut off the projection and the hopes of Lothal’s hops industry along with it. Kylo rushed into the office, catching Hux in the act of doing up the final buttons of his collar. Hux always liked manual details on his things, though this time the buttons were on a blouse like the girls on the street had been wearing. It was primly tucked into the thin skirt, which stopped just above his knee. The outfit was finished with stockings and a pair of vaguely feminine shoes, and the earrings he had teased Kylo with were a pair of Dacian pearls. Kylo was fascinated.

“I think you should take me for a ride, Senator Ren,” said Hux, pitching his voice softer. “I’d like to see what the war did to Coruscant.”

“You’re lovely.” Kylo moved forward while Hux backed away, until his legs were up against the desk. Despite his expression of brittle friendliness, Kylo sensed Hux’s amusement. “Can’t we just stay here?” Kylo asked, reaching out to touch a loose strand of Hux’s hair.

“If you’d prefer a whore, I can send someone else,” Hux said, tilting his head away.

“I prefer you.” Kylo stayed right where he was, where he could feel Hux’s warm response to his words. “I’m sorry. I was under the wrong impression of why you were here.”

“No offense taken, Senator. It’s flattering that you made up your mind so quickly. But please—show me the city.”

* * *

Hux always wanted to see more of Coruscant. Kylo wished he could gift him the whole ruined planet so Hux could pick apart its fall at his leisure.

“There were dozens of agreements and initiatives made to prevent this,” Kylo said, slowing the speeder as he gestured towards a five kilometer stretch of abandoned buildings. “Anyone who could get out went to Republic City.”

“I thought the capital of the Republic was supposed to rotate.” Hux was still altering his voice, often squirming in his seat to look around so Kylo would have to see the skirt ride up and down his thighs. Once, he saw a flash of garters.

“So did I,” Kylo replied, making Hux laugh. He rested his arm on the back of the seat instead of returning his hand to the wheel.

“What are your lies, Senator Ren?” Hux asked, leaning in so he could talk more quietly. He was finally close enough for Kylo to feel his body heat. Kylo risked lowering his hand to Hux’s shoulder, then brushed his knuckles just beneath Hux’s ear. Hux let him do it, and after being denied before, it thrilled him.

“I lied about your General Hux,” said Kylo. Hux drew in a breath as Kylo stroked his cheek, before moving his hand to Hux’s thigh, fingertips against the edge of his skirt. “I said he was ignorant. Paranoid. Harmless.”

Hux’s face betrayed nothing of his growing arousal. He wanted Kylo to pull up his skirt a little, slip his hand inside and let the pleats hide some of what he did. Kylo obeyed, sliding his fingers over Hux’s stockings. “They say much worse things about him in the First Order,” Hux said, spreading his thighs. “Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yes.” Kylo bit his lip when he discovered that Hux had put on lace panties.

“He’s a degenerate. I heard his mother was some Rimmer kitchen servant.” Hux let out a breath as Kylo’s fingers pressed up against balls, then stroked the base of his dick. “No natural talents. I don’t think he would have even made it past lieutenant after Brendol died, if he hadn’t been so quick to bend over for anyone with better bars on his armband. Shameless slut.”

“Should you be talking about one of your leaders like that?” Kylo asked.

“He can’t hear us. Ah—careful, Senator. Your fingers are so thick.” Hux gasped, pushing down against Kylo’s hand as if he were trying to stop him, except he was grinding his palm against his own dick.

“I hope you don’t think less of me,” said Hux, “for being so unsophisticated. This isn’t even my real accent.”

“You’re such a pretty thing,” Kylo replied, as inexplicably aroused by Hux baring his insecurities as Hux was. “Are you inexperienced?”

“I’m a virgin.”

Kylo ran through a red light; he might have hit the only other speeder in the district if the Force had not helped him react in time. Instead of being angry, Hux was actually laughing. Kylo had to turn off the path and bring the speeder to a stop inside a half-ruined building, because if Hux kept going, Kylo really might send them crashing. They were out of the sightline of any passing speeders, but there was enough ambient light from the city to see by when Kylo cut the engine. Hux’s skin seemed even paler in the dark, his eyes and lips tinted blue.

“Take off your panties. They’ll get in my way.”

A blush rose high on Hux’s cheeks as he reached under his skirt and slid off the delicate lace, discarding them on the floor. Kylo's gaze was drawn to the smear of pre-come on the front, then the trace of lube on the back. Hux had prepared himself before they had even gotten into the speeder. Kylo was fully hard, his cock pressing awkwardly against the zipper of his pants. He knew Hux was just as badly off, but at least he had plenty of room in his skirt.

“Come here,” Kylo asked, gesturing towards his lap and adjusting the seat so he could lay back.

Hux tried to look shy as he settled over him, holding himself over Kylo’s thighs until Kylo held him down, needing his slight weight on his aching cock. “I’ll go slow,” Kylo said, slipping his hands under the skirt so he could squeeze Hux’s ass, digging his thumbs against his narrow hips as he rocked him. Hux leaned bonelessly forward, burying his hands in Kylo’s hair as he moved close enough to kiss, waiting for Kylo to do it. Kylo pressed their lips together, making Hux open his mouth with a slow swipe of his tongue. Hux sighed, stroking Kylo’s face with the sort of affection he usually needed to be drunk for.

“Did you do this with him too?” Hux whispered.

“Yes.” Kylo knew who he meant. Their first time had happened so quickly—they had barely kissed before Hux asked to be fucked—but Kylo had already felt like he was drowning, Hux’s anger and ambition creeping into his head. Knowing there was more to Hux than that, that he could still surprise and wore other people’s contempt like a crown, made Kylo so impatient for the end of their grand plan that he almost wanted to abandon it so Hux could stay with him now.  

“He should disgust you,” Hux said, smiling wryly. “A disgrace to the First Order.”

“I love him.”

Rolling his eyes, Hux replied in his normal tone, “Stay in character. I’ll disregard your last line.”

Kylo stifled his laughter and tried to think of what Hux wanted him to say. There was a manic edge to Hux’s scenario, daring Kylo to play along with his grim upbringing. Reluctantly, Kylo let go of Hux so he could undo the buttons of his blouse, baring Hux’s chest and the bra he was wearing. Kylo had never felt a flicker of interest in women, so it was puzzling that he found Hux so appealing like this. Hux had insisted that sex was always complicated for him, and Kylo understood it a little better now.

“You’re a proper First Order girl,” Kylo said, sensing Hux’s approval. “That’s why you were sent to me, wasn’t it? To show a better side to the Order than Hux did.” He dragged his hand up Hux’s chest, fingers brushing against the identitags and the ring. Then he slid them under Hux’s bra, rubbing his nipples in slow circles until Hux was panting, trying to keep his voice from sounding too male. Kylo dropped one hand to Hux’s thigh, pinching his skin before he reached under the skirt and pushed one finger into his slicked-up hole. Hux ground down against him, biting his lip to muffle a moan as if he were in a holoporno. Kylo quickly added a second finger, letting Hux do all the work. Splaying out his fingers over Hux’s chest, Kylo nuzzled at Hux’s neck and said, “You’re so flat-chested. They should feed you better.”

The slap was quick, and left Kylo’s cheek stinging and his cock throbbing. Hux knew how much Kylo enjoyed it, and he had an arch look of satisfaction on his face as he snapped, “Don’t insult the First Order.”

“Stay in character,” he replied, earning a huff from Hux. “Now, do you want more than my fingers? Do you think you’re ready?”

Hux slipped back into being demure, giving Kylo a slight nod as he drew Hux’s hand down, making him undo the zipper of Kylo’s pants and pull out his dick.

“Oh my stars,” Hux said, his eyes widening as he looked down, using his thumb to toy with the head, “you’re big.”

Smirking, Kylo replied, “I don’t have to fuck you, if you’re scared. It’s a lot for someone’s first time.”

“I want to try.”

“Then lift up your skirt so I can see.”

“This is embarrassing,” said Hux, but he lifted it up anyway. His chest was flushed and a few drops of pre-come were leaking from his dick, landing on Kylo’s stomach.

“Good girl,” Kylo told him, setting off a spark of pleasure in Hux’s mind. Kylo took out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, pushing at Hux’s rim. There really was not enough lube, so it would hurt. Hux shook his head when Kylo started to reach for the lube.

Kylo pressed his hand right over Hux’s cock and held him by the underside of his thigh with the other. He thrust upwards just a centimeter, breaching Hux as slowly as he could. Hux’s face was pained, and Kylo could feel it passing between them. Kylo never cared for discomfort much, but Hux did. “You’re doing so well,” Kylo said, stroking Hux’s thigh, encouraging him to take more. Halfway in, Hux covered his mouth, muffling his moans as Kylo stared at how much Hux was being spread open. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyelids and his fingers tightened on the skirt as Hux relaxed his thighs and let his weight push Kylo’s cock the rest of the way in. Even his hand could not keep back Hux’s ragged moan. It felt like Kylo could have come right then if he had not been holding himself back.

After wiping away the tears, Kylo settled both his hands on Hux’s hips. “Look at you.”

“Can I put the skirt down?” Hux asked plaintively. A stray thought of Hux’s flitted across Kylo’s mind: _own you._

He did, he did. “Yes. Use your hands to brace yourself.” When Hux lowered the skirt, it did nothing to hide the outline of his erection. “Now move—slowly, so you can get used to it.” Hux tentatively rolled his hips, letting out an ‘ah’ with just the slight movement. “There’s a good girl.” 

“Fu—stars,” Hux said, using what was probably the only minced oath he could remember. What few people Kylo knew from the First Order all had tongues that could scald a Mustafarian. “Is this right, Senator Ren?”

“Perfect. You’re doing so well.”

“Am I tight for you? Not like Brendol’s brat, loosened up by all those old, pathetic Imperial cocks.”

“Yes.”

“He’s a degenerate. Useless,” Hux said, starting to move up and down, riding Kylo’s dick while Kylo guided his hips into a shallow rhythm. “A skinny little whore with delusions of power, just like his mother.”

“Fuck,” Kylo gasped, barely keeping back Hux’s name. “You feel so good around my cock.”

“Like I’m made for it?” Hux asked, changing the angle of his hips, driving Kylo against his prostate. “Make me come without touching me. I know you can do it,” he said, his voice deepening.

“Are you—?”

“Yes. General Hux in a skirt and brassiere, reporting for duty.” Hux moved faster, as Kylo thrust hard and deep, their roles forgotten. “Do you know how many people are under my command, Kylo? All the thousands I can choose to live or die. I’m like a god to them. I’ve cleared planets and—ah, please, there, like that— _fuck_ , all I want right now is for you to fuck me so hard that I’ll think of you for days, every time I move I’ll remember being filled by your massive dick and having your spunk dripping down my legs.”

That was too much. Kylo lifted Hux off of him and grit out, “Get on your knees.” Hux scrambled to do as he was asked, bracing his hands against the backseat and tucking in his head. Kylo pushed the skirt up, exposing Hux’s ass and the mess of lube dripping down his crack. Hux yelped when Kylo spanked his cheek, hard enough to leave a bright red handprint. Tightening his grip on the leather seat, Hux arched his back, giving Kylo an even more tempting view.

“That was for earlier,” Kylo said, spreading more lube on his cock without Hux to stop him. “You only slapped me once.”

“Fuck you.”

Kylo spanked him on the other cheek, getting a low groan this time. Hux had clearly dropped the girlish act. Grabbing Hux by the hair and tugging hard, Kylo entered him in one thrust.

“Republican nerf-spit,” Hux muttered, swearing each time Kylo slammed into him. “Bastard.  Airlock fodder. Fucking washout.”

Hux kept going until he could not even speak, practically sobbing as Kylo kept delaying his orgasm, slipping in and out of meditation so he could last as long as he wanted.

“Hasn’t anyone done this to you before?” Kylo asked, using his hands to shift Hux into a position where Kylo was sliding hard against his prostate each time.

“Fuck you, Kylo.”

“We’ll do that back at the hotel.” Kylo pulled Hux’s collar back, biting another bruise into his shoulder and lapping at the sweat gathering at Hux’s neck. He fisted his hand around Hux’s identitags as he felt Hux’s orgasm building, so the ring could dig against his skin. Hux went silent as he climaxed, his thighs shaking as Kylo kept fucking him, finally letting himself come with a loud moan.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kylo said, nuzzling his head against Hux’s back as Hux’s breathing steadied.

“You can dart through people’s brains like they’re your personal toys; getting off on putting on a skirt and insulting myself is pedestrian in comparison.”

“Point.” Kylo sat back so Hux could get up. He let Kylo put his clothes back into order, almost smiling indulgently as Kylo buttoned the blouse back up and tucked it into his skirt.

“It is incredibly obvious,” Hux said, running his hands through his tousled hair as he looked in the front mirror, “that I’ve been fucked. I’ll be doing the walk of shame back to our own room.”

“Everyone will know it was me.” Kylo kissed his cheek, nosing Hux’s hair as he started up the speeder again.

“Everyone in the hotel,” Hux replied. “More later.” Looking out at Coruscant, lights growing brighter as they came closer to the living parts of the city, Hux added, “I was thinking of your title again. Imperial Consort?”

“Grand Vizier?”

Hux scoffed. “Grand High Husband to his Imperial Majesty.”

“I like Advisor best,” Kylo said, holding back a laugh. “I don’t need as much attention as you. But you want the whole galaxy to know what we are to each other, don’t you?”

Hux rested his hand on his hand, brow creased in thought. “Yes. It’s another way to show that I’ve won.”

Kylo turned away from thinking of what had to be done, and instead thought of how soon they could be in a soft bed, with silken sheets and delicate hands at his throat.


End file.
